


If Only You Knew

by kingkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol influence, BoKuroo Brotp, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Kenma, First Dates, Fluff, House Parties, Kuroo and daishou arent a thing, M/M, University Students, YouTuber Kenma, everyone need a Bokuto to take care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/pseuds/kingkeiji
Summary: Bokuto has a crush on the blonde kid who sits across from him in the common area but he's just too shy to approach him until one day they met at a house party and Kenma had a little too much to drink.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I wrote this at 2am and absolutely did not have time to proofread this.. i will in due time but till then. ENJOY!!

Students were rolling out of their classes after a whole day of lectures.

“Bro, I’m so confused. What the hell was that?” Bokuto complained to Kuroo who was still shoving books into his back before flinging it over his shoulders.

“I don’t know but I’m starving can we grab something to eat.”

“Yeah but before that…” Bokuto trailed off but Kuroo didn’t need for him to finish his sentence to know. 

The both of the would always go to the common area and hang out there for a little so Bokuto could have his dose of eye candy. He didn’t know when it started but they were lounging around and just passing time before their next lecture when Bokuto went silent, and he never shuts up, so he followed Bo’s line of sight and he was staring at a blonde kid with hair that barely reached his shoulders.

“Hmm, who are you looking at?” Kuroo smirked at Bokuto and he pushed the others’ face that was too close and that was when Bokuto would start hanging out there in hope of seeing his mystery man. 

Their eyes met a few times and they’ve smiled at each other but that rarely happened because his eyes were always downcast, as if to avoid any contact even even when their eyes met, he would quickly avert his eyes so Bokuto figured he was just shy. 

It was nicer when he had a certain orange head with him because that’s when he looked up and had a cute smile on his face. 

When they got to their usual spot, Kuroo froze and then Bokuto. The blonde was sitting at their usual spot at the common area. They were both there for a good few seconds before Kuroo finally said something. “Why don’t you walk up to him and say something.”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide at the suggesting like it never crossed his mind that he would ever talk to the blonde. Bokuto’s protests weren’t heard because Kuroo was now pushing him towards their spot with a thumbs up and an encouraging smile and promised he’d come over after five minutes.

“H- hey.” 

At the sudden greeting, the blonde looked up and that was the first time they’ve ever properly faced each other and his eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and they stared up at Bokuto with such intensity, it made him flinch but he was sure its was his nerves making him feel that way. 

Realising Bokuto was talking to him, the blonde nodded accompanied with a soft ‘hey’ and returned his attention to his phone. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

The boy nodded, attention still on his phone. “It’s originally your spot anyways.”

Bokuto managed to hold back a shocked face but apparently it was obvious. “Oh yeah.” was all he managed to say in his shocked state. 

His crush knew him, knew about him or at least his existence anyways but it was more that what he was expecting.

“What’s your name, by the way? Uh- I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” 

The other looked at to stare at Bokuto as if to assess the man’s intentions and whatever that was going through his head. “Kozume Kenma.” he finally said.

Kenma. That was his name. 

He replayed the name in his head over and over again making sure to remember it then next time, not like he could forget anyways.

“What major are you doing?”

“Computer graphic design.” he briefly said. 

“Seriously, that’s so cool! So like you can design cool stuff and draw and all those cool stuff.” Bokuto said a little too excitedly it made Kenma flinch, the man was a little to loud for his liking and was considering to either shush the guy or walk away but either one was rude so he didn’t do anything. 

Kenma just nodded.

Bokuto told him he was majoring in  
They talked for a little exchanging information about themselves and how their day went, mostly Bokuto asking the question but Kenma would throw in questions sometimes too and it made Bo heart flutter, especially when he laughed. 

Bokuto heard his text tone and excused himself to read whoever it was from 

From Kuroo:  
Bro, you done? Can I come over now?  
Sent 5:42pm  
Read 5:42pm

To Kuroo:  
Lol I was wondering where the hell you were!! Come over!  
Sent 5:42pm  
Read 5:42pm

As promised, Kuroo appeared in front both of them shortly after the text, interrupting their conversation.

“Kenma!” they heard someone call his name and they all looked over to the voice. Bokuto recognised him as the redhead who was always around Kenma. They seemed to be close friends and they talked for abit before the redhead excused themselves saying they had classes to attend, leaving both Bokuto and Kuroo on the couches. 

The next weekend, the midterm tests were finally over and there was an invitation to a huge house party held by one of Kuroo’s friend or enemy, Daishou, Bokuto really couldn’t tell.

It was indeed a massive party and a massive house. When they said Daishou was rich, he honestly didn’t expect it to be this rich. It was a two-storey modern house with a pool and there was a fucking DJ stand there. He really went all out for this.

Sometime in the night, he had managed to lose Kuroo in the crowd of sweaty and drunk people and walked around the huge house to look for the man and checked the rooms and walked into several people making out and he quickly slammed the door shut.

In the midst of the crowd, he saw the silhouette of a familiar blonde boy. Kenma was here too.  
His hair was tied in a half ponytail and some of his hair strands that were too short fell, the way he parted his bangs to the side was cute too he thought. 

He saw Kenma with the redhead but sometime after the party passed, the redhead was nowhere in sight and saw Kenma sitting alone on one of the chairs away from the crowd. On his second cup, Bokuto was slightly braver that he would have been and approached the blonde.

“Kenma.” he said, over the music and the blond tore his eyes away from his phone.

“”Bokuto.” 

“You’re not enjoying the party?”

“I am, just taking a break.” he replied.

He grabbed a plastic cup, and took a sip from it.

“Oh what’s that?” he asked curiously. 

“Umm, some kind of fruit mixer.” Kenma replied. “Want some?”

In his daze, he didn’t really think much about it and accepted it without much thought. It wasn’t that he was being careless. Bokuto would never accept a drink from a stranger but it was only because it was Kenma. 

“Wow, this is really strong.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to finish it since earlier.”

“Where your other friend, the one that’s always with you.”

“He went off somewhere.”

“Hmmm.”

“What about you?” Bokuto noticed a slight drag in his sentence. “Where’s that tall friend of yours?”

“Uhh, somewhere I guess. I kinda lost him.”

They indulged in casual conversations and Bokuto bombading Kenma with questions and the blonde giving him simple and suffice answers and whenever Bokuto thinks that he’s annoying the blonde or that he’s not interested, Kenma always seems to comes up with a questions about him.

At least it means that Kenma doesn’t hate him being there.

They talked for quite a while when Bokuto felt a buzz in his pocket and he whipped out his phone to check who it was. Kuroo sent a text. 

Bokuto unlocked his phone to see Kuroo sending absolutely incomprehensible words. They weren’t even sentence structured but he didn’t even pick up when Bokuto called him so he brushed it off. 

“I’m gonna go to the toilet.” Kenma wobbly stood up from the chair and after taking a single step, he almost tripped but Bokuto caught him just in time.  
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” he pushed away from Bokuto and mumbled an incoherent thank you and searched for the toilet, Bokuto closely behind him worried until he found the toilet. 

Bokuto pulled out his phone again to call Kuroo, but the raven still didn’t pick up his phone. After scanning the house again, Kuroo still wasn’t there and he asked a few people if they’d seen Kuroo. 

“I think he went to Daishou’s room, it’s upstairs.” Someone said and at times like this he was glad that Kuroo was a party animal socialite.

He knocked on the door and opened it and he immediately froze. No wonder he didn’t pick his phone up. It was green hair against black, it was the hairstyle Bokuto could spot from miles away and saw everyday laying on the bed pinned down by - Daishou? 

It was only a split second but the image was burned into the back of his head. Their mouths heavily pressing against each other, neither wanting to give in to the other’s advances. It was a heated exchange. 

When they heard the door open, they both turned to look at interruption. When Kuroo’s eyes met Bokuto’s, his eyes widened. “Bo?”

The amount of people making out he had walked onto tonight alone was enough to make him feel numb about it but seeing his best friend kissing another person he was familiar with was not something he was expecting.

The two were always on each other's throat and never once did Bokuto thought he’d walk into such a scene. Bokuto’s face heated up and he could tell that his face was blushing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in on - well, I’ll be going.”

“Wait, Bo!” Kuroo exclaimed but Bokuto didn’t want. He didn’t want to.

“Kuroo, just leave him be.” 

“Shut the fuck up, you dick.” he pushed Daishou off him and zipped his pants up, stumbling after Bokuto.

Bokuto walked off and heard Kuroo call him out but he didn’t really want to face him right now.

“I said, wait!” Kuroo grabbed his arms.

“I called.”  
“What?” Kuroo asked confused. 

“You didn’t pick up your phone.” he explained

“Ohh sorry.” he said apologetically when he finally saw the miss calls he got from Bokuto. 

Bokuto eyes laid on the marks left behind by Daishou and he unknowingly stared at it and Kuroo instinctively covered it up.

“It wasn’t what you think it is.” he started.

“It’s fine. I don’t really care what you do behind closed doors. Just at least answer your phone so I don’t have to wait on you all night.”

“I’m sorry. Daishou, he uhhh-” 

“Kuroo, stop I really don’t want to know what you two were doing. I better go check on Kenma.”

“Kenma? He’s here?”

“Yeah, his friend disappeared too and he seems pretty drunk so I’ll see how he is.”

Bokuto excused himself and went to look for Kenma. It was pretty easy to spot the blonde, he was curled up in the corner not far from the toilet and there was a few girls surrounding him. Oh shit was he sick?

“Kenma!”

The blonde looked to look at the person calling his name. “Bo.. kuto.” his eyes were heavily lidded and face flushed from the alcohol.

“Are you alright? Do you need to go home?” Bokuto crouched down so he could have a better look at Kenma.

He didn’t look like he was in any pain so it was most probably the effects of alcohol and he didn’t look too sick.

“Cat.” 

“What?” he asked confused.

“Bokuto, you don’t look like a cat.” he said, his speech slurred.

“Kenma, hey.” he tried getting the blonde’s attention again. “Look at me, Kenma. Do you want to go home?”

“No!! I’m going home with Shouyo.” he complained.

“Your orange haired friend?” he asked and the blonde nodded.

“Do you wanna look for him?” Bokuto asked again and he nodded once more. 

He pulled Kenma by the hand but it was hard enough the blonde to walk. “Kenma, can you call Shouyo? Instead? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to walk around.”

It took a while trying to get Kenma to unlock his phone and call the number but Bokuto managed to make it work. Bokuto rang him and someone picked up after a few rings. “Hello?”

“Umm.. is this Shouyo?” Bokuto asked.

“Who’s this?” the voice on the other line suddenly turned cold.

“This is Bokuto. Kenma is a little drunk right now. Could you - “

“Let me talk to Shouyo.” he tried taking his phone back from Bokuto, cutting their conversation short. 

“Anyways, can you meet us by the pool?”

Not too long later, a worried redhead called out to Kenma followed by another stern looking raven haired man. 

“Kenma, geez. What are you even doing?” Shouyo chatised. He looked over to the person standing next to Kenma, holding a glass of water. “You must be the one who called.”

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”

“I’ve seen you around. You’re always with that taller mean looking guy.” 

He must mean Kuroo. Bokuto thought to himself. “Ah yeah. We’re classmates, me and him.”

“I’m Hinata Shouyo and this is Kageyama. We’re all in the same class.”

Kageyama gave a slight nod, acknowledging Bokuto. 

“Is Kenma-san okay?” he approached the blonde, still crouching on the floor. “How much did he even drink? Kenma.. Kenma-san, can you hear me?” Kageyama tapping the blonde’s face lightly, receiving an annoyed reaction from him. “What do you want to do, Hinata? Bring him home?” 

“We don’t have a choice, do we?” Hinata sighed. 

The two were obviously not in a good mood because of it but they were more worried about Kenma to leave him be.

“Umm.. If you don’t mind, I can bring him home?” Bokuto offered. 

Both the redhead and the raven looked suspiciously at Bokuto. “Why?”

“The friend I came with sort of went off with someone else so I was going to head home anyways so… I mean, I could walk him home.”

Hinata and Kageyama eyed each other, not completely convinced. Sure they went to the same university but it still didn’t change the fact that they don’t know who or what kind of person Bokuto was. 

Hinata walked towards Bokuto, and it made his hair stand up.

“If you try anything, and if I hear anything about you from Kenma. It won’t just end with one of us getting hurt.”

For a tiny man, Hinata had a large presence and Bokuto wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by him. He didn’t want to push this guy’s button, not that he was planning on doing anything to Kenma in the first place.

As agreed, Bokuto was to walk to blonde home and Hinata had given him the address, which wasn’t too far from his place either.

He propped Kenma’s arm over his shoulders to help to man walk but their height difference was just too wide, it wasn’t nice on both of them and Bokuto ended up carrying him on his back. 

“Kenma, are you awake?” the only answer he got was a little whine and shallow breathing next to his ears.

The walk to Kenma’s apartment complex was easy enough. To get into his apartment was the harder part, he had to go thru Kenma’s pocket to find his keys and also supporting the other man by the arm but he managed it. 

“Kenma, which is your room?”

It didn’t matter because once they were in the house, Kenma wobbly made his way around the familiar corridor, supporting himself on the wall. Bokuto following closely behind him because he was dangerously swaying. 

He pushed the door to his room open and dropped onto his bed. 

“Hey, at least take your shoes off.” Bokuto tipped his shoes off for him and neatly placed them in the corner of the room.

With the feeling of shoes gone, Kenma pulled his legs closer to him curling up on the bed and it was the cutest scene Bokuto thinks he has ever seen and thought of taking a picture. He was about to when Hinata’s face showed up and he pushed his urges down, it wouldn’t be appropriate to take his photo without his permission, he told himself.

He went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water and another one for Kenma. 

Back in the room, Kenma was fast asleep on the bed. His bed still made. 

“Kenma.” Bokuto shook him awake. “Drink some water.” It took some effort but Kenma eventually sat up and Bokuto took the chance to pull his blanket from under him and placed it on the blonde. 

After chugging down the water, Kenma retreated back under the comforts of his blanket. Cute. 

After making sure, everything was in place, and the house was still in one piece. He checked up on Kenma once more, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He ran his hand through his golden locks, his hair silky to the touch and would fall back to cover his sleeping face. 

“I bet you're not going to remember any of this tomorrow.” He whispered to himself. 

“ - ank you.” 

Bokuto leaned in closer. “Hmm, what did you say?”

“Thank you.” Kenma propped himself on his elbow and said it again. 

He was taken aback at first but a smile quickly made it’s way to his face. 

Kenma pulled Bokuto closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on him forehead and giving him a soft smile that would melt your heart.

“Thank you, Shouyo.” He said before falling back into his sleep leaving Bokuto confused as fuck. 

"Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto accidentally asked Kenma out on a 'date' and that led to another date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am and I didn't actually proof read this so please bear with me. This is for BokuKen

Bokuto heard Kuroo come home slightly before noon the next day and heard the man in the kitchen. He heard a soft knock from his door and Kuroo pried the door open. 

“How you feeling? I brought some breakfast.” he pulled up a bag of takeaway.

Bokuto was curled up in bed under his sheets. His head was banging, but his stomach wasn’t going to let him skip out on breakfast. 

They both ate quietly on the dinner table fighting over their hangover, Kuroo seemingly doing better than he was. 

“What time did you get home last night?” Kuroo started. 

“2.” 

“That’s early.”

“Well, you left me for Daishou.” Bokuto said but there was no spite in his tone so Kuroo took it that he wasn’t angry. 

“But I heard you left with a certain someone?” Kuroo edged him on. 

It was only a brief moment, but Kuroo notice the pause in Bokuto’s actions. He had always been sharp at reading people’s expressions and actions, and this didn’t seem like it was a good one.

Bokuto was reluctant to talk about it initially, but after some coaxing he managed to get information out of him. 

“Okay, but you still don’t know if they’re a thing. They might just be really good friends.”

“Kuroo.. Would you give me a kiss on the head?” Bokuto deadpanned.

“Yeah, but Kenma was drunk.”

“Yeah, but -”

“But... if Kenma and the shrimp were going out, he would’ve brought Kenma home himself." Kuroo reasoned.

Bokuto spent the rest of his weekend completing his assignments but his mind kept drifting towards a certain blonde. He didn’t even have his number and was too scared to DM him on social media first. So he was waiting for monday to come around.

As usual, he found the blonde sitting at their usual spot and Bokuto braved himself as he walked up to him. “Hey.”

“Oh hey, Bokuto-san. Um, sorry about the other night. Shouyo told me you brought me home. I’m really really so sorry.”

“Ah no, it’s totally fine! It happens.”

“I still feel bad though. Please let me make it up to you somehow. I don’t like being in other people’s debt.”

“Then, go out with me.” Bokuto blurted out. It was only when he saw Kenma bewildered expression did he realise what he actually said. “Not like that! I mean like do you want to go somewhere with me- for lunch.. or dinner?”

“Sure, yeah.” he showered a smile to Bokuto and his heart fluttered. “I have an assignment due this friday so anytime after that I’ll be free. What’s your number?”

Hearing those words, Bokuto hurriedly fished out his phone from his pocket, hopefully not seeming too eager. They both exchanged contact details and would keep in touch come up with a plan to fit both their schedules.

Kenma surprisingly has a really packed schedule, not what he was expecting from a graphic design course. He also found out that Kenma wanted to be a game designer and was really passionate about what he does. They would exchange a few casual text randomly throughout the day and though he wasn’t a fast replier, Bokuto could always count on him to reply to his texts.

\---

“Kuroo! Really help me out here.”

“Bo stop, you’ve been at this for like an hour now. You look fine, just pop on the denim jacket and just go.”

“But it doesn’t match with my shirt, does it.” Bokuto exclaimed. “Maybe I should just wear the coat, but is that too much? I really can’t decide, Kuroo ~.”

“Oh my god, just take my black varsity and go. You’re going to be late!” Kuroo threw his jacket that was on the sofa to Bokuto. He checked the jacket on and tried it on and when he seemed to be happy with it he rushed off.

Bokuto speed walked all the way to the university cafe, where they planned to meet up first, when he realised that he was out of breath. He looked around but there was no sign of Kenma so he sat on one of the unoccupied tables to pull himself together.

He kept his attention on his phone scrolling through instagram to get his mind off unnecessary things and to calm his nerves.

Not too long later, he noticed a figure standing next to the table and when he looked up, he was faced with a blonde beauty. He was dressed in cuffed jeans and a dark blue sweater that fit him snugly, it was a simple look but somehow Kenma managed to match them perfectly well, and his eyes. They were a stunning caramel colour, maybe because they were next to the window. They were prettier than usual and somehow had a different feel to it than usual. 

“Hey.” The blonde greeted him first and Bokuto managed to return it casually. 

“Want to go? I’m actually starving.” 

Kenma nodded and they left the university grounds towards a restaurant not too far away. It was Bokuto’s suggestion since he said he found a new store that had amazing food for a reasonable price for students and Kenma agreed since he didn’t have any problems with anything. 

They ordered their respective food shortly after arriving and spent the entire time talking about themselves and getting to know each other. Bokuto was constantly being surprised by Kenma, the more he got to know him, the more he realises that Kenma is more than the blonde he initially thought him to be. It wasn’t a bad thing, just unexpected and it was pleasantly refreshing.

The biggest surprise was probably Kenma being quite a well-known YouTuber in the gaming community and would sometimes do livestreams on Twitch. The moment he googled his handle ‘Kodzuken’ he stared at his phone and back to Kenma, multiple times. 

“You.. have 46k subscribers on YouTube??!” 

Out of curiosity, he clicked on one of the videos that popped up under google search. The moment the video played and Kenma heard the opening of the video. “Bokuto-san if you want to watch my videos at least do it when I’m not here. It’s embarrassing.”

Bokuto laughed at him, it was cute how he scrunched his nose. “Sorry, sorry. I just had to know what your video’s are like.”

After their meal, they walked around town and entered a game store after Kenma saying he needed to get something. 

Entering the store, they were greeted by one of the workers, “Oh Kenma-san! Welcome!”  
“Hey Lev.”

The salesperson was a tall silver haired man who seemed to be familiar with Kenma and he concluded that Kenma was probably a regular of the store.  
Lev was like a puppy wagging his tail at Kenma despite his tall stature. Bokuto knew he was taller than most people but this guy was probably over 190cm and he couldn’t help but be impressed.

“The game you asked for just came in yesterday. Do you want it now?”

“Just keep in on the counter, I’m going to browse around today.”

“Okay, call me if you need anything Kenma-san.” and he took off to tend to another customer.

Kenma walked to an isle looking through picking up anything that looked interesting and putting them back on the shelf. “Bokuto-san do you play any games?”

“Not really, but I guess I know enough to get by? I used to be into Counter Strike in middle school till my mum took my computer away. I was spending too much time on it instead of studying for the entrance exams.”

“Which high school did you go to?”

“Fukurodani Academy.”

“Oh, didn’t they win nationals that one year? I think Shouyo was talking about it.”

“Wait, you know about that!! That was my year! I was on that team when we won!”

“You’re kidding?”

“Really! I was captain that year.”

Kenma looked pretty impressed, definitely not something one would normally expect. “That’s actually pretty amazing.I played a little in middle school but I stopped when I got into highschool.”

“Which position were you playing?”

“Setter.”

Hearing those words his eyes lit up. “Seriously? I’m a wing spiker, we should definitely play one day!”

Kenma retreated a little at the sudden burst of energy. He didn’t completely dislike the idea, it was just he hadn’t touched the ball since middle school and he probably didn’t have the skills anymore, and to set for someone from a team that won nationals. He wasn’t fond of the idea of making a fool out of himself. 

“I mean it’s not like we’re going to compete against people, it’ll just be like a good workout session, you know.” Bokuto said, waving his arms in a spike motion. “No?”

Kenma didn’t like the idea of it but after refusing a second time, Bokuto had a pout on his face and was clearly sulking. “Fine, but don’t expect anything much from me.”

His face immediately lit up in excitement, he was almost skipping as they both continued to browse around the store for a little bit longer. There was always a hint of a smile on his face everytime Kenma stole glances at him and it was endearing he thought. Maybe he wouldn’t mind setting for Bokuto after all

“That’s 6700yen.” Lev said and Kenma passed him the money. “Not buying anything else?”

“Not today. This is probably going to take a while anyways.”

“Alright then, Kenma-san. Tell me if you need anything else, I’ll give a special price.” 

“Thanks, Lev.” Kenma said and they both left the store.

Bokuto glaced at Kenma and it wasn’t obvious but there was this glint in his eyes and he couldn’t help but smile at Kenma. “What did you buy?”

“Fire Emblem 3 Houses.”

\--- 

“I’m home.” Bokuto called out, excited to fill Kuroo in on the details of the ‘date’.

There was no answer but the lights were on in the hallway. He was about to call Kuroo again but managed to stop himself in time. The raven was fast asleep on the dining table, textbooks and papers sprawled all over the table. 

Bokuto dropped his things in his room before going into Kuroo’s and grabbing his throw blanket and gently dropped it just above his shoulders, hoping to keep him slightly warm and quietly returned to his room.

About half an hour later, he heard noises coming from the dining room indicating Kuroo was awake and true enough two swift knocks came from his door before Kuroo pushing it open. 

“Hey.” Bokuto greeted. 

“Thanks for the blanket. I totally dozed off. I’m gonna make some coffee, want any?”

“No, I’m good.”

He heard clink and clunks of the tableware coming from the kitchen, and he got off his chair and made his way to the kitchen.

“What? Want coffee now?”

“No.”

Bokuto just stood there in the kitchen, not doing anything other than getting his mug from the cupboard and stayed within Kuroo’s attention frame, but did nothing. His fingers tapping on the rim of his mug.

“Alright, alright. How did the date go?” Kuroo scratched his head, unamused with his behavior.

“It wasn’t a ‘date’.” Bokuto corrected him. “But oh my gosh, Kuroo he’s so adorable.”

\---

It was noon and students started to roll back into classes after lunch. Kenma was wandering around trying to find the lecture hall. He generally was good with directions but he’s never actually been in the sciences building and the hallways were confusing.

He was absolutely sure everyone was staring at him. He obviously didn’t fit well among the science major students. He just had to drop some things off and he can get out of this place.

“If it isn’t Kenma.”

At the mention of his name, he looked up at the person who was walking towards him. 

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think you had classes in the same building too.” Kuroo must have realised the strange look Kenma was giving him and added, “Oh, sorry. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m Bokuto’s roommate.”

Kenma seemed to loosen up a little bit, “Um. I’m looking for Hongo Lecture Hall.”

There was a smile on Kuroo’s face but it disappeared before he could clearly see it. “I can take you there, my next class is there anyways.”

Kuroo walked ahead, leading Kenma who trailed behind him. “So.. you looking for Bo?”

It took Kenma a while to realise who the raven was talking about. “Uhh yeah.” 

Kenma tightened his grip on the paper bag he was holding, Kuroo talked alot but wasn’t too intrusive which he was grateful for. 

“Just wait here, I think he should be inside already. I’ll call him out for you.”

Kenma gave him a slight bow, showing his thanks and then he was gone. He waited by the entrance of the hall, watching the students walking into their classes.

“Kozume-kun, hey!”

“Bokuto-san.” they struck a small conversation and noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Kenma held the paper bag in front of him. “You said you wanted to try out the new sims everyone was playing. I got it a while ago but I never played it so might as well give it to you.”

“Seriously? Kozume-kun you’re the best.” he slung his arms over Kenma’s shoulder and he was slightly startled at the sudden proximity but eventually relaxed into it. “Ahh shit, my lecturer is here. I gotta go now. Thanks for the game tho! I’ll probably won’t be getting any sleep tonight thanks to you.” he grinned at Kenma. “Oh yeah, don’t forget. Movie, friday night. See you then!”

Just like that, he was gone, and Kenma let out a heavy breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He could still feel the warmth on his shoulders when Bokuto’s arms were.

Friday came along quickly and Bokuto was excited. 

It was getting closer to 7 pm and Kenma was going to be here any minute now. He heated the popcorn up in the microwave. 

The doorbell rang and Bokuto practically ran to get the door. “Kenma, hey!” Bokuto stepped aside so Kenma could enter the apartment. 

“You made popcorn?”

“Thought it would make the movie experience better.” he smiled sheepishly. “It should be done in the microwave.” 

He led Kenma to the living and told him to make himself comfortable while he grabbed the popcorn. 

They decided on an action movie after a long debate going through the movie list.

As the movie went on, they gradually began to lean into each other. It was only their shoulders brushing at first and then Kenma had his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. It just naturally happened and Bokuto more than welcomed the gesture and returned it. Their fingers too ended up intertwined along the way. 

“Are you cold?”

He wasn't but Bokuto pulled a blanket over him anyways and Kenma might have blushed.

“Is your roommate home today?”

“Hmm, Kuroo? I don’t think he's coming home anytime soon.”

“Ohh, I see.”

Silence plagued them and the only noises were from the chatters from the tv but his mind was too preoccupied, to even concentrate on the movie. His mind kept going over situations that haven’t happened yet and he kept glancing over to Kenma.

“Hey, Bokuto-san. Do you have someone you like?”

There was a long silence before he answered with a simple ‘yes’.

“Do I - know that person?” 

Bokuto wanted to reply but he couldn’t find the right words to express it and just squeezed the blond’s hands. “Yes.”

Kenma was now completely facing him, stealing a glimpse of his lips, staring straight into his eyes, and Bokuto wondered if it was slight anticipation he saw in them. He bit his lips and Kenma squeezed his arms. That was all he needed to lean into him and their lips met.

Kenma flinched a little but leaned into his touch, kissing Bokuto back. His hands running up Bokuto’s arms, resting around his shoulders. The movie completely forgotten in the background. 

There was no tongue, no excessive touching, just two hearts beating together and leaning into the kiss. When they pulled away, both their faces were flushed. 

Kenma was the first to turn his gaze away looking down and his fringe fell to cover his embarrassment and turned back to the movie leaving Bokuto’s heart to still beat like crazy, he was sure Kenma could hear him. 

“So.. uh, do you always do that on movie nights?” The words came out before Bokuto could stop them and he was sure he saw Kenma glared at him before answering with a short ‘No.’

He felt something rise in him, whether it was embarrassment or joy he couldn't quite tell apart but he had to bite the insides of his cheek to stop his smile from slipping out. 

Bokuto was extremely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the short date, late nigh movies + first kisses uwu  
\- interlinked pinkies  
\- and just alot of soft soft things
> 
> Twitter: @kingkeiji_

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHHA well oops.. we all love a cliffhanger at the end of a oneshot dont we!! 
> 
> I've had this idea for awhile and have like an entire thread of in on my pinned tweet on twitter under BokuKen angst
> 
> Twitter: @kingkeiji_


End file.
